Hetalia Vs Omegle
by MadSockMonkey
Summary: Well, I was bored. So I went on Omegle. The majority of this is America, though Prussia might've butted in in places, too. If i get this bored again, I might just do some more.  xD Rated T for swearing and possible use of strong language. I dunno. xD


AN: I...Don't know. I was very bored.** VERY.** I'm sorry. These are from Omegle, by the way.

* * *

><p>You're now watching two strangers discuss your question!<p>

Question to discuss:

If you're reading this, the awesome Prussia has invaded and seized your vital regions. Your reaction is...

**Stranger 1:**…...…...…._,,,-~''¯'\,

….._,-~'¯ ; ; ; ; ;'\,-,….,~'' . . . . . . . . . . _,-~~'¯

… '¯¯; ; ; ; ; ;_. ,/' . . .¯'o~- '|…_,-~-~'¯ . , . . . . ¯¯\, . . '\,

…..¯¯-, .'\, . . . . . . ,-~-,' '|…_,-~*'¯ ; ;;;;; | .| . . . . . . . . . . . : . .|¯'*| .|

….| . . '\, . . '\,; ; ;|/'._,-~~-,_,/'¯¯'~'¯; ; ;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; '|,'\, -,_,,-~'''¯\\''~''''¯¯,-~/''

….,/'¯'\, . .¯¯,~';;;;;;; ; ;/' ; ; ; ; ; ;;;;;/ ; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'~,-~''¯¯';,/'

….,,~'| /' /' . ,~'~-,;;;;;;;;;;;;|;; ;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ;,_,,,,,,-~~'''¯

….,/' ;,/;;;|' : :|,/';;-~' ¯¯¯ ;;;;;;;;;;''\, ; ; ;;;;;;; ;_,,,-~~'''¯¯

…|';;;;;'|;;| /',~';;;;|';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''~-~''¯/

,/'|;'|;;;;;;,|';;;;;;;;|';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ;,/'

;;;|;|;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,/'  
>;;|';|;;;;|';;;;;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; ;|' OBJECTION! SHE'S A WHORE!<p>

;;| |;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; ; |

/''| |;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; '|  
>..| |;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;'\,<p>

_Stranger 2 has disconnected_

* * *

><p>You're now watching two strangers discuss your question!<p>

Question to discuss:

If you're reading this, the awesome Prussia has invaded and seized your vital regions. Your reaction is...

**Stranger 1:** MY vital regions?

**Stranger 2:**

_Stranger 2 has disconnected_

* * *

><p>You're now watching two strangers discuss your question!<p>

Question to discuss:

I'M THE HERO, DUDES! WORSHIP ME!

**Stranger 1:** i ship you

**Stranger 2:** no you aren't, bro was the hero.

**Stranger 2:** john was the hero too.

**Stranger 2:** op

**Stranger 2:** you weren't the hero.

**Stranger 1:** ooooo

Stranger 2 has disconnected

You're now watching two strangers discuss your question!

Question to discuss:

DUDES, I'M THE HERO! WHAT'S MY NAME?

**Stranger 1:** The Hero?

**Stranger 2:** AMERICA

**Stranger 2:** FUCK YEAH

**Stranger 1:** The is kinda a weird first name though

Stranger 2 has disconnected

You're now watching two strangers discuss your question!

Question to discuss:

Dudes. I'm America. Duh. Want a hamburger?

**Stranger 2:** fuck yeah

**Stranger 2:** gimme that shit Alfred

**Stranger 1:** lets invade a country!"!

**Stranger 2:** i'm starved

**Stranger 1:** why?

**Stranger 1:** becuase there may be some terrorist dude over there

**Stranger 1:** and they... like...did some bad stuff or whateve... INVADE!

**Stranger 1:** YEAAAHHH

**Stranger 1:** USA! USA! USA!

**Stranger 2:** DSHGFJAKHD

**Stranger 2:** HAHAHA

_Stranger 2 has disconnected_

* * *

><p>You're now watching two strangers discuss your question!<p>

Question to discuss:

AMERICA IS IN DA HOUSE, DUDES! 'SUP? ...Uhh... So, anyone out there? I mean, Mattie or someone?

**Stranger 2:** America sucks

**Stranger 1:**

…...…...…._,,,-~''¯'\,

….._,-~'¯ ; ; ; ; ;'\,-,….,~'' . . . . . . . . . . _,-~~'¯

… '¯¯; ; ; ; ; ;_. ,/' . . .¯'o~- '|…_,-~-~'¯ . , . . . . ¯¯\, . . '\,

…..¯¯-, .'\, . . . . . . ,-~-,' '|…_,-~*'¯ ; ;;;;; | .| . . . . . . . . . . . : . .|¯'*| .|

….| . . '\, . . '\,; ; ;|/'._,-~~-,_,/'¯¯'~'¯; ; ;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; '|,'\, -,_,,-~'''¯\\''~''''¯¯,-~/''

….,/'¯'\, . .¯¯,~';;;;;;; ; ;/' ; ; ; ; ; ;;;;;/ ; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'~,-~''¯¯';,/'

….,,~'| /' /' . ,~'~-,;;;;;;;;;;;;|;; ;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ;,_,,,,,,-~~'''¯

….,/' ;,/;;;|' : :|,/';;-~' ¯¯¯ ;;;;;;;;;;''\, ; ; ;;;;;;; ;_,,,-~~'''¯¯

…|';;;;;'|;;| /',~';;;;|';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''~-~''¯/

,/'|;'|;;;;;;,|';;;;;;;;|';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ;,/'

;;;|;|;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,/'  
>;;|';|;;;;|';;;;;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; ;|' IM WHITNEY HOUSTON BITCH!<p>

;;| |;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; ; |

/''| |;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; '|  
>..| |;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;'\<p>

* * *

><p>You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!<p>

Question to discuss:

You are a lazy worthless peice of shit witch has no real life and fucks around on a shitsite like this!

**You:** DUDE! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M THE HERO!

**You:** Heroe's aren't lazy!

**Stranger:** You are an illiterate and overtly hostile neanderthal who spends their life typing out questions designed to make others feel lesser. You are a shame to the human race.

**Stranger:** My stranger friend here is a hero.

**Stranger:** Comedic and wonderful.

**Stranger:** Right stranger?

**You:** Yeah. I totally misspelled that. DEAL WITH IT.

**Stranger:** No no, not you

**You:** Heroes are too awesome to care!

**Stranger:** The OP. :)

**You:** and yeah, ok.

**Stranger:** You're wonderful

**You:** I know. Want a hamburger?

**Stranger:** NO!

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Question to discuss:

Don't disconnect, you're meant to be together.

**Stranger:** really now?

**You:** Dude, for real?

**Stranger:** well i guess so.

**You:** Ok. Well, I should probably say that I'm an awesome hero from Washington DC. You?

**Stranger:** oh my gOD GVHAEJGDSH

**Stranger:** NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU HERE, ALFRED.

**You:** I KNOW!

**You:** AWESOME! You know who I am, dude! We should go to McDonald's some time!

**Stranger:** FUCK YEAH

**You:** Awww yeaaah. BI Hey, I made a bet with Iggy that I'd randomly find someone and go out wit them on Valentine's Day. Dude, he owes me a lifetime supply of cheeseburgers. BI

**You:** Emotes are epic, dude. You totally can't diss them.

**Stranger:** be glad to help you with that. uwu

**Stranger:** and yes they are 8I

**You:** Hell yea. But dude! We should totally be homies! It sucks, nobody else has heard of me round here. o.o I'm the hero! How could you NOT know me, right?

**Stranger:** gladly! and i know right? they need to educate themselves, bro!

**You:** You got that right! Dude, where you from?

**Stranger:** florida~ ...ehehe

**You:** That. Hell yeah, that's awesome. He's pretty damn awesome, that guy. Surfing and hamburgers are such an amazing combo.

**Stranger:** the best combo. uwu though sadly... i must go. ;A; i have to get ready for school... nice seeing you on here, al! hope we can talk again! *c*

**You:** That sucks, dude. But yeah! This was pretty damn awesome. Hey, we're homies! bet we'll talk again,, soon right? And I'm the hero! Heroes never lie

_Your conversational partner has disconnected._

* * *

><p>You're now watching two strangers discuss your question!<p>

Question to discuss:

I'm THE awesome hero from Washington DC. Three guesses who I am?

**Stranger 2:** You can't tell me if I'm right.

**Stranger 2:** So... there's no point in playing..but lets do this.

**Stranger 2:** You are, JFK?

**Stranger 2:** Or George Washington?

**Stranger 2:** Or Marion Barry?

**Stranger 2:** Are you Captain America?

_Stranger 2 has disconnected_


End file.
